The present invention relates to outlet or switch boxes as are used in electrical house wiring systems, telephone wiring installations, cable systems and similar applications.
Outlet boxes are normally installed by nailing them to studs such that the front edge of the box is about 1/2 inch beyond the stud surface so that the front edge of the box is flush with 1/2 inch wallboard which is installed over the studs. In some cases it is necessary to readjust the outlet box in order that its front edge be flush with the outer wall as, for example, in the event tile is affixed to the wallboard.
In some cases contractors apply a double layer of wallboard to achieve enhanced wall strength and sound insulation. In such cases the outlet box must be detached and then moved forward in order to be flush with the interior wall surface.
A second problem in using outlet boxes in outside walls lies in the building code requirement such boxes must have vapour barrier protection. One current practice is to use a plastic box to fit over the back of an outlet box. Holes are punched through the box to allow the passage of wire or cable and the holes are then sealed with a caulking compound around the cable.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved outlet box. It is a further object of the invention to provide an outlet box that is capable of adjustment to allow for various wall thickness. It is yet a further object of the invention to provide an outlet box that is a barrier to the transmission of air and vapour into or around the box.